


Storm Warning

by Millers_Maxi_Buns



Category: MGSV - Fandom, Metal Gear
Genre: AU, Amputee, Animal Platform, Canon Disabled Character, Cute, Diamond Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Mother Base, Romance, Storms, animal birth, animal husbandry, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millers_Maxi_Buns/pseuds/Millers_Maxi_Buns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself stuck at the Animal Platform on MB in the middle of a storm, just as one of the Zebra is about to foal. Kaz comes looking for you, fluff ensues :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Excuse the haphazardness and possible mistakes in grammar/pov-ness... lol. This is mostly fluff :3 Also, no *major* story spoilers in this if you haven’t played the game, only things shown in trailers and me explaining things a little. This is set in an AU so relationships between the main characters are different (i.e they’re friends instead of just tolerating each other) Makes things work better that way. Also hopefully in this AU he doesn’t meet his untimely fate… <3  
> Key: (Y/n) = Your name  
> (y/e/c) = Your eye color

The days were long on Motherbase. And they could be pretty exhausting after having to walk around the place, as huge as it is. You thanked Kaz’s foresight to make sure there were vehicles placed along the base, in between the struts. You always admired how much of himself Kaz put into MB, his home. 

Our home. 

But as much as he loved running MB, Kaz always missed the action of the battlefield. 

A lot of the time, Kaz was busy doing something like paperwork in his office. After losing his right arm and part of his left leg to the torture he endured whilst he was held captive in Afghanistan, he could never return to the field. His eyes had been damaged by the dark conditions they left him in. Kaz always found it cruelly ironic that before this, he used to wear his dark aviators everywhere, even indoors. Now he had to wear them all the time as his eyes were permanently sensitive to the light.

You arrived sometime after Big Boss returned to duty. Kaz never talked about what happened to him so you were forced to ask Ocelot about it. Ocelot remarked that before the incident, and before the attack on the original MB, Kaz had always been so happy. Funny and so full of life. You learned that he was quite a flirt too. Shalashaska also let you know that Kaz refused the offer of a full robotic prosthesis for his lost arm, a one similar to Big Boss’. He said, _“His arm not being there anymore reminded him of the pain, of the men we lost. It drives him on through vengeance.”_

You always had a thing for Kaz; his dirty blond hair, the way he’d swear in his mother tongue when he got really frustrated at something. How cute he looked when he took his glasses off to draw his hand over his face when he got tired. You could see past the anger that consumed him. You knew deep down somewhere inside Kaz, there was still a kind, considerate gentleman. 

You always made sure to visit him at least once a day. Today was no different. After finishing your duties for the first half of the day it was time for a break. From the mess hall you grabbed a tray and placed a couple freshly baked croissants and two mugs of black coffee on it. Then you made your way over to the Support strut.

When you reached his office, you knocked against the door softly. “Kaz…” You spoke, “It’s just me, (Y/n). Brought you something to eat. Okay if I come in?”

You heard the chair scrape along the floor and some shuffling before Kaz pulled the door open and met you with a small smile. “Hey (Y/n), come in.” He muttered. “Please, excuse the mess.”

He let you in and shut the door behind you. You dragged a chair up to where he was sitting from the corner of the room, Kaz made some space for the tray on his desk, which was littered with paperwork.  
“Uh, ever thought about getting some sort of filling system going?” You asked meekly as you sat down. Kaz gave you a deadpan look before joining you in his seat opposite. He gently lay his walking stick against the desk before grabbing a cup of coffee and taking in the aroma of the roasted grounds.

“(Y/n), what do you take me for? I’m no amateur.” You rolled your eyes at his answer and suddenly felt regret for making such a silly remark against Kaz’s methods. “This is only a few days’ worth of reports if you can believe. I need to go over everything before I file it. What I really need is a bigger desk.” You half smiled and Kazuhira took a sip of his drink. “In fact, if you really wanna make yourself useful, you can help me by looking over and signing off on some of those order forms over there.” He smiled sweetly. You sighed. You could never resist him when he looked at you like that.

Today seemed like a good day for Kaz. Usually, he would be barking orders and sulking around MB, checking up on everyone. Or assisting Big Boss over codec when he went out on a mission. Some days Kaz wouldn’t even bother to look in your general direction, even when you brought him food or offered to do a load of washing for him. It was always ups and downs with Kaz. You tried your best to always be upbeat around him because after all, he did tolerate you more than any other member of staff on MB. With the exception of Boss you thought.

“(Y/n).” Kaz’s gruff voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “I said, what have you been keeping busy with today?”

“Oh! Uh… well, I’ve been working in the Animal Platform as usual. Did I let you know that one of the Zebras and a few of the Nubian goats are due to give birth any day now?”

“Hmm.” He took another sip of his coffee and made a satisfactory noise. “Yes I think you told me that a little while ago. More mouths to feed. I’m glad at least the NGO is still paying for all the food and housing costs.” Kaz began sifting through the papers strewn across the desk. “Ah, here it is. This the number you’ll need to call to let them know we need more cash to care for these new additions.” You took the paper from his hand, your fingers lightly grazing over his. You quickly folded the page and stuffed it into your pocket.

“Sure. I’ll let them know once the little ones have arrived.” You shared a shy smile with him. 

The day you arrived at MB, you fell in love with the animal platform. Kaz had let you know that an Animal Welfare NGO requested that Diamond Dogs try their best to remove the animals that got caught up in the warzones that they travelled to. And for the time being, the client had requested that the animals stay on base.

You told Kaz that back in your homeland you had experience with working on a farm, and he had said that it’d be the perfect job for you here on Motherbase. The NGO had supplied MB with all the money they’d need to care for the animals but no keepers to care for them. Before you arrived he had appointed a couple of grunts to the task. You had turned things around in a matter of weeks and got the place running smoothly. The other staff members jokingly commented that to work with the animals was to be put on ‘dung duty’. Most of the time they weren’t wrong.

After finishing the now cool croissant and taking the last couple sips of your coffee, you obliged the XO’s task of signing off the last few order forms. Stretching in your seat, you stole a glance of the Commander out the corner of your eye. Brows furrowed, deep in concentration. Scribbling away here and there. You admired his persistence. Smiling fondly you thought to yourself that Kaz losing an arm did not slow him down one bit.

“See something you like?” 

Once again Kaz’s rough voice snapped you back to reality. Did you really do that again? _Get a hold of yourself (Y/n)!_ You thought whilst you cleared your throat. Heat rising to your neck, you stared down towards your toes. The corners of your mouth turned upwards into a smile. Glancing back towards him you noticed the warm smile Kaz had on his lips, those lips you longed to touch. Again your eyes lingered a beat too long before you swept them upwards to his shade covered eyes. Through them you could see his milky blue orbs staring back at your (y/e/c) ones, with- _what’s that? The same fondness you had when you looked at him? No, couldn’t be._ You yearned to tell him how you really felt.

And at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

\---------------

There came another sharp knock at the door. “Excuse me Sir.”

“Yes, yes. Come in and make it quick please.” Kaz’s voice was a low sigh.

The door swung open and in stepped a low level Merc who went by the codename of Jade Tree Frog. “Commander Miller Sir!” The man threw his arm up in salute. “I have a message for you from the weather station team over at Intel. It seems that there is a violent low pressure system headed our way. Expect hurricane force winds and torrential rain in approximately 5 hours’ time. The weather system is set to last overnight!”

Kaz glanced your way before sighing again. He looked towards Jade Tree Frog before giving the order to pass this information on to all units. “Start the preparations we have in place to deal with severe storms. I’ll sound the warning alarms in due course.”

“Thank you Sir!” The young Merc saluted the XO again before nodding at you, then he closed the door as he hurried out.

“Well then.” You mirrored Kaz’s sigh from earlier and rose to your feet “I better get going. Got a load of animals to round up and get inside before this storm hits.”

Kaz stood up and gathered the plates and mugs before placing them on the tray. He walked around you and opened the door. Carrying the tray over to the doorway, you lingered awhile. The ache to open your mouth and tell him how you felt was consuming you, but you managed to swallow it as you strode by him. 

Kaz took your arm as you were passing him. “(Y/n) listen. Take care out there tonight. I know how hard you work for those animals but there’s no need to put yourself in harm’s way.” You gazed up at him and smiled.

“Didn’t think you cared so much about me, Kazuhira.”

He released his grip on your arm slowly and let his hand fall to take yours, he squeezed it for a moment and then let you go. Kaz smiled to himself whilst he watched you walk down the hall. Under his breath he whispered, _“If only you knew just how much.”_

\---------------

It had already been a few hours before you got all the animals rounded up and securely placed into their shelters. You guessed at least three hours had passed because by now, you had lost all track of time and the rain had already started. Night was drawing in and the next thing you know, the alarms around base are starting to sound. All you wanted to do was collapse into your bed and sleep through the rest of the storm. 

Stood at the door to one of the stables, you look up towards the dark bubbling clouds above. As if on cue, an almighty crack of thunder and a brilliant white flash light up the skies overhead. You hear some of the animals cry out in surprise and notice the tell-tale whiney of a certain zebra in labour. _Crap._ You mutter to yourself. The wind had picked up speed and yet another flash and bang peals out from above. All of a sudden, the alarms stop and everything is thrown into pitch black darkness. _Fuck. Shit. Shit. They got to have a backup power source right? I cannot be stuck in this situation… not right now._

You fumbled around in the tool shed part of the stables, using the semi frequent flashes of lightning to guide you to the nearest torch. Bingo. Flipping the switch on, the bulb flickered to life in your hand and you gathered what you could before making your way down to the Zebra’s housing. 

At the same time, Kaz was trying to keep his cool. Thankfully, power had been restored to the critical areas of operation. However, that didn’t include the animal platform. Kaz tried buzzing your housing quarters to no answer. Realisation sunk in and twisted his stomach into knots.

“Goddamn it has no one thought to check up on her?” He muttered incredulously, before realising he forgot to order someone to do so. He had been so caught up in the storm preparations that he had forgotten about you. Panic started to rise inside him as he gathered up some torches, packets of food and a few bottles of water. Kaz took a deep breath made his way over to where he hoped you were holed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself stuck at the Animal Platform on MB in the middle of a storm, just as one of the Zebra is about to foal. Kaz comes looking for you, fluff ensues :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! This one has more fluff in it :3 Also, I’m so sorry for the wait on this! I’ll be sure to finish a story before I upload it next time! I’m more of a visual artist than a literary artist, so I’ve been pressed for time. Also, sorry if this isn’t any good, I’m still just getting back into writing. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the kind encouragement! :) <3

“(Y/n), (Y/n) are you okay?!” Kaz yelled as he burst open the door to the ungulates quarters, a fierce gust nearly toppling him and ripping away his grip on his crutch.

He let the wind slam the door behind him before you answered with a strained and hushed _“Yeah, over here Kaz, please come quickly.”_ The man breathed a sigh of relief and made his way over to the sound of your voice.

Before he reached where you were, Kaz could hear that the Zebra was in distress. You were on the floor of the stable with the mare, her head in your lap with her eyes covered with a towel. He saw that you were having a hard time trying to calm her down, then he noticed the small, seemingly lifeless filly lying just behind the mother’s hind legs.

“Oh Crap.” Kaz muttered.

“You got that right. Please, I need you to come over here and help calm her down. I need to help her baby.”

Kaz dropped the bag he was carrying to the floor and walked through the gate to stand behind you.

“If I go down there, I’m not getting back up on my own.” He remarked with a pained look on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you. Just please, move quickly.” You said urgently. He handed you his stick and you laid it on the floor as Kaz steadied himself by putting his hand on your left shoulder, he got down to his knees and you scooted around to let him in to where you had been sitting.

“Make sure her eyes and ears are covered. The storm spooked her bad and before I knew it she was already down and giving birth. I’m scared that she’s gonna struggle to her feet and accidently step on her baby.” Your eyes started to tear up. “I’m so glad you made it down here in time, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

Kaz gave you a reassuring smile before he moved the mare’s head to his lap, he started murmuring sweet cooing and shushing sounds to the animal as you turned your attention to the barely breathing filly.

After grabbing a towel, you removed all the membrane you could see from the baby’s nose and mouth area. She was having a hard time breathing so you wrapped the towel around her and began to rub gently but firmly. After a tense few moments that felt like an hour, the filly shucked in a raspy couple of breaths and roused to life. You glanced to Kaz who was looking at you with the most adoring smile.

“Well done (Y/n), you’re a real angel.” You softened up at his remark before gently picking up the weak filly and placing her next to her mother.

“And you did a good job with calming her down Kaz, thank you. You’re a natural with animals.” You told him, smiling fondly as you shuffled up next to him.

“Well, it helped that the thunder died off.” You prodded his side with your elbow and he winked back at you, grinning. You instructed Kaz to quietly back up from the Zebra as you removed the towel as gently as possible. The mare blinked a couple of times before turning her attention to her new-born and she licked the filly’s head gently.

“Good. She’s content enough to start to bond with her baby. I was worried about that.” You let out a grateful sigh. “Alright, let’s get you to your feet.”

After helping Kazuhira up and handing him his crutch, you made your way out of the stable. He told you that he’d brought some food packets and water and gestured to the bag on the floor behind you, making you realise just how hungry you were.

“Ooh good. I’m starving!” You answered grinning whilst you dug through the bag. Your hand landed on a chocolate bar and you had barely ripped the wrapper off before the candy was in your mouth. You let out a happy noise and Kaz chuckled. He walked over to the stall opposite.

“Hey uh, (Y/n)? I doubt with that rain out there that we’ll be making our way back to the housing quarters. So, you wanna bunk here with me tonight?” He glanced at you. Your eyes went wide as you began to comprehend what he had just said.

Swallowing the chunk of chocolate you quickly realised that there was only one free clean stall left. “Of course, we’ll need some of this straw over here for comfort.” He continued. “You wanna help me out here?”

“Oh uh, sure!” You gulped as you realised he was still wearing his overcoat that was soaked from the rain. “But first, let’s get you out of that coat huh?” You smiled. You weren’t used to talking to the Second in Command like this before. There was always an air of tension between the two of you as you didn’t wanna overstep your bounds. As much as you longed to be closer to him, you were afraid of ruining your friendship.

In this moment though, it seemed as though everything was perfect.

“Don’t want you to get a cold now do we?” Kaz smirked at your comment as you helped him out of his heavy coat. “If you did, however, you know I’d be there to look after you right?” You gazed up at him shyly, lingering on his lips for a beat before reaching his eyes.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Kaz said with a sweet smile as he dipped his head down until his lips were a breath away from yours. You leaned in to him and he kissed you, warm and soft and all enveloping. He smelled like fresh rain and sea air and tasted like sweet coffee. You kissed for a moment more before you pulled away, Kaz following your lips, nearly losing his balance. You felt all giddy and giggled like a schoolgirl and he grinned as you steadied yourselves, Kaz placed his hand on your hip for stability.

“Couldn’t resist huh?” You said coyly. Kaz made a satisfied sound.

He placed his forehead to yours. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

The two of you stood for a moment longer before cold shivers racked though you. Kaz rubbed your arm to help warm you up before you both got to work making a place to sleep for the night out of fresh straw. After laying down a couple of blankets on top of the bedding, you helped the Commander down before you dragged the bag over with the food and water in it. You sat down next to Kaz and he draped the blanket over the both of you, you tucked your head under his chin as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

Another shiver ran through you and Kazuhira held you tighter to his warm chest. You both glanced over to the Zebras, the filly now on her feet feeding from her mother for the first time.

“So (Y/n), thought of any names for the little one?” Kaz said softly as he tenderly rubbed circles with his thumb on the bare skin of your arm.

You thought for a beat. “Uh… how about Stripey?” You grimaced at how cliché that name sounded.

Kaz chortled at your suggestion. “Well, what about this. We’ve already got a D-Horse, and there’s D-Dog; so how about D-Zebra?”

“Hmm. D-Zebra…” You pondered. “What about D-ebra? No wait, even better! How about we name her Debra!”

You felt Kaz’s deep rumbling chuckle against your ear. “I like your thought process. Alright, Debra it shall be.”

Content with how perfect the day ended, you nuzzled your head further under Kaz’s neck with a deep yawn escaping from your lungs. Kaz pressed a warm kiss to the top of your head as he felt you smile into his chest. It didn’t take long for you both drift off to a happy, cosy slumber.


End file.
